


Descendiente

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AlbusPotterDistraído, Albuscorp, FictoberMF, FictoberMF18, Inseguridad, M/M, Romance, Scorbus, complejos, descendiente, motinfanficker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Albus Potter cargaba con la presión de ser el descendiente más parecido físicamente con su progenitor, al punto de perderse como un individuo, sin embargo, estaba feliz de ser único para Scorpius.





	Descendiente

Albus Severus era un joven que realmente estaba abrumado por vivir bajo la sombra del nombre de su padre, la huella que dejó Harry Potter como Salvador del Mundo Mágico, hacía que cualquiera de sus logros quedaran relegados, y que no fuera un individuo como tal, sino "el hijo de Potter". Albus amaba a su padre, pero detestaba la presión que repercutía en él, con mucha más razón cuando era el más parecido físicamente a su progenitor.

Y Albus no usaba anteojos, ni amaba el quidditch, ni tampoco había quedado en Gryffindor, ni mucho menos tenía problema alguno con los Malfoy, y hablaba en plural porque era buen amigo de Scorpius Malfoy y en más de una ocasión había ido a su casa y conocido a sus padres. 

Él no era como Harry Potter, Albus era otro Potter, uno que destacaba en Pociones, Aritmancia y encontraba sus momentos de paz escapándose para ver el cielo nocturno desde la torre de Astronomía; bajo ese manto etéreo con esferas luminosas, él se percibe a sí mismo como alguien único e irrepetible, como una estrella, y por más que se pareciese a la luna, brillaría con luz propia.

-¿Otra vez estás con la cabeza en la luna? -cuestionó Scorpius, tamborileando sus dedos sobre su vientre mientras miraba con diversión a Albus ensimismado viendo por la ventana al cielo.

Albus sonrió, y se giró para verlo tendido sobre la manta, jugando como crío con sus manos, luego de haber cenado en un picnic improvisado.

-No en la luna, sino en las estrellas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Scorpius con la interrogante plasmada en el rostro, Albus negó con la cabeza, porque no esperaba que usara legeremancia para entender a lo que se refería, y se echó junto a él, mirando el techo.

-¿Tú crees que algún día sea recordado por algo que no sea ser descendiente de mi padre? -exteriorizó su duda Albus.

-Pues sí, yo siempre te recordaré como el idiota que andaba en las nubes en nuestras citas -chanceó Scorpius, buscando relajar el ambiente, porque Albus y sus inseguridades eran un tema muy escabroso.

-Lo siento -soltó Albus, girándose para poder verlo.

-Nah, no te preocupes, tampoco soy tan nena, pero, ¿te quedas conmigo ahora? -le preguntó Scorpius, poniéndose de perfil para admirarlo de cerca y transmitirle seguridad con los ojos.

Albus se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar unos segundos y que su corazón iría a salírsele del pecho por cómo sentía la mirada del rubio con tanta fijeza, y sus labios brillantes que se relamía con compulsión. No respondió, no hizo falta, pues acortó la distancia entre ambos y sintió por fin la gloria de esos labios carnosos y rosáceos; Scorpius sonrió en el beso, pues estaba esperándolo hacia mucho y, sin alargarlo más, pidió permiso con su lengua para introducirla en su boca, y ahí, tumbado sobre la manta, en la torre de Astronomía, Albus supo que siempre sería la esfera más luminosa para Scorpius.


End file.
